


Kinuko the Fox Goddess

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Female Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Foot Fetish, Gentleness, Goddesses, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Illusions, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Riding, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sensuality, Strangers to Lovers, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Your grandad always told you stories about mythology and the like then told you the story of a kitsune sealed away in a rock. You decide to check it out of sheer curiosity. You stumbled upon the rock with an old sealing tag and pulled it off. With a rush of wind a divine Fox eared and a tailed beauty appears before you.
Kudos: 10





	Kinuko the Fox Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script

[F4M] Kinuko the Fox Goddess [Monstergirl][Kitsune][Gentle Fdom][Sensual][Primal][Strangers to lovers][Tail Brushing][Leg Appreciation][Footplay][Handjob][Blowjob][Throatpie&Facial][Riding][Creampie][Aftercare][Nickname][Good Boy]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(There is no accent here I'd give for the character. Her tone however is normally meant to be very warm and sultry and playfully seductive. Can be spoken softly or slowly unless otherwise stated. As always have fun with the character and make them work for you. Change up any lines you feel don't work or add your own. If you don't like her calling listener mortal you may change that as well to whatever you're comfortable with)

[Gust of wind blowing]

My my, hello mortal. [Soft chuckle]

Don't be alarmed. I shall not harm you. 

In fact. I feel deigned, to reward you. 

Yes sweet mortal. I do have ears and a tail. Well...9 to be precise. However. You seem, surprised. Have you never beheld a fox goddess before?

How intriguing you mortals are in how easy you forget the gods. 

How am I here? Well dear mortal, that stone you so...[soft chuckle] brazenly pulled that sealing tag off was my prison. Thus when you removed the tag, I was freed. 

Have you never heard of your mortal legends of Kitsunes being sealed in stone due to...[playful seductive laugh] mischief? 

Me? Oh don't be silly dear. I was sealed by some overzealous monk who thought I was a trouble maker. Such arrogance though sealing me, a *goddess* at that.   
He's lucky its been centuries otherwise there would be...well, restitution to say the least. 

Was I a trouble maker? [Soft laugh]

[Whispers]

Perhaps you'd care to find out mortal? 

[Sniffs]  
Interesting scent. You even seem to...never mind just a coincidence.

Oh nothing, just that you seemed to remind me somewhat of that haughty monk. Despite his arrogance he was rather fetching, for a human. 

Hmmmm come to think of it. The place my prison rested was very, *very* out of the way. How did you come about this place? 

[Pause and some Mhms listening intently]

A story your grandfather told you? [Playful laugh]

Adorable and if your dottering grandfather told you a story of gold at the bottom of a dung heap would you pursue such a tall tale? 

Oh I meant no offense sweet one. I'm sure he's a very charming fellow your grandfather.

Hmmm I must say, your scent though seems so familiar. Reminds me much of that monk. What was his name again?

[Pauses groaning thinking then listener says the name]

[Single clap] Ah yes! That's his name. Oh? Youre...his descendant?

Hold still mortal I must, ascertain if you speak truthfully. Now show me your neck. Be still dear I only wish to take your scent. 

[Soft inhale taking his scent]

Ahhh yes. Of course. That explains why you would know my prisons location and why you resemble him so much. 

Well this certainly is a very...delectable turn of events.

[Soft mirthful chuckle]

Be grateful you are to my liking mortal. That and I do feel honor bound to grant you a reward for freeing me. Despite your...unfortunate family lineage. However I can forgive that. The past is the past after all. 

Now tell me mortal Since you freed me what boon would you wish of me? 

Oh? A lover? Is it that hard for a handsome lad to find courtship? [Chuckles] Yes sweet thing I called you handsome. Is that not to your liking? Is a goddess complimenting you not worth your praise and admiration?

Hmmmm I must say it would be such a waste to grant your boon and let you be with some human girl who would never appreciate you fully. Would you not like that my dear mortal? Is the thought of consorting with a fox goddess displeasing to you? I would comfort you, please you,love you any way you'd want. All you would have to do is praise me. 

Do you need convincing or are you still apprehensive? 

Here my fetching mortal. I shall allow you the pleasure of tasting my soft full lips. [Whisper] Shhhhh don't be afraid I only wish to show you my appreciation. Here touch the soft fur of my ears. Now stand still...and prepare for our lips to embrace. 

[Soft kissing sounds and gentle giggles. Improv what you want here add lines of her ears getting touched if you want]

Mmmmmm very fine embrace. Oh dear me, I seem to have manifested my 2nd tail. Oh don't fret sweet one its just proof I enjoyed our lips tasting each other. So, still wish for a human lover or do you crave *more* of my softness? 

[Gentle laugh] good decision my sweet smelling mortal. I promise you won't regret it. Now its been centuries since I've had a lover so please bear with me, I wish to savor you. Thus I have a nice idea. Since I haven't used my magic in centuries this will be a good time to test it and a perfect time to consummate our union as lovers. 2 birds 1 stone as you would say. 

Now then lover. Let us begin. First let us establish connection. Feel my hand on your chest over your heart. [Soft chuckles] perhaps if you were shirtless you could feel my claws tickle your skin more? Hmmmm perhaps later. Now let me move my robes aside and put your hand on my heart as well. Mind my mounds sweet thing, nows not the time for that just yet. Now close your eyes dear. Listen to my voice. Think of a quiet place. Soft. Warm. Placid. All for you and your new goddess lover. No need for distractions, no need for worrying of us being disturbed as we consort. Do you see the place? Good. Now I only ask one thing of you my sweet before we begin. 

[Whisper] Do you submit? 

[Pause waiting for answer]

Good [Snaps fingers]

[Room of red silk and a large bed]{can have soft music playing}

Very good choice my sweet. Relaxing room full of crimson silk. The hue of unrivaled passion that I hope we can share. Hmmm perhaps I should make myself appropriate for this setting? 

[Snaps fingers changing her clothes to a dress of red silk]

Flowing red silk perfectly contouring to my divine form. Quite fitting for a goddess wouldn't you agree? [Chuckle] Now now my handsom mortal there's no need to be craven. Come closer, join me on the bed. [Pats the bed]

Mmmm. Whats the matter sweet thing? Am I not to your liking? Ah. I see. Haven't lain with a maiden in some time eh? No matter my sweet mortal. You submitted, so I shall take the lead. Also laying with a human girl is nothing compared to bedding a fox goddess. Now quiet your thoughts my sweet. Lets us kiss once more. 

[Slow gentle kissing with tongue sounds and slowly gets more passionate. Improv as long as you want]

Yes mortal. Let me taste you more. Pet my ears. Gently now. Don't wish to displease your goddess now do you? [Chuckles] Good lad. Mmmmmm oh pardon me [Soft embarrased chuckle] I seemed to have reached 3 tails. Your kisses are quite enjoyable for someone who hasnt used them in some time my dear. [Soft pecking]

Hmmmm I see your gaze wandering over me my sweet. Do you wish to touch me? I see you're very captivated by the red silky stirrups on my legs. Very well. Come. Touch my legs. 

[Sliding over fabric/silk sounds]{optional}

Mmmmmm yes good technique there my dear. Enjoy the smooth texture of the silk encapsulating my legs. Mmmmmm yes. Slowly. Ease into things. No need to rush. We have all the time we need. You may squeeze my soft thighs if you wish. I know the stirrups make them *bulge* in that special way humans like to see thighs. Mmmmmm yes good soft squeezes. [moaning in satisfaction. Improv whatever you want bout her legs getting stroked]. 

Wiggle my toes? [Chuckles] such a cheeky little mortal. There. Enjoy watching them dance? Now. Since you submitted, obey your goddess. Understood? Good boy. 

Now. Im going to lay on my stomach. Mmmmm the beds so comfortable. You thought up a very lovely location for us sweet thing. Now here take this brush, and brush my tails. Its been centuries since I've felt them touched and I wish for you to touch them lover. Be grateful dear mortal. 

[Slow brushing sounds throughout. Satisfied moans and can even add some squeaks if you can manage it. Improve where you want]

Ahhhhh yes. Thats the spot. Good. Slow and easy. Right at the base....all the way down to the tip of my tails. [Happy shudder] Very good mortal. You seem to have a gift in satisfying your goddess. Hmmm? Wish to touch my ass? [Playful laugh] Yes mortal I know your crass words. They are very entertaining to speak. Very well your goddess allows you access to touch her ass. However keep brushing my nails. Mmmmmmm yes. Feel the curve of my cheeks in the silk panties. Keep brushing dear I feel you slowing. Good mortal. 

Hmmmm [soft lustful chuckle] sweet mortal I will give you a special boon. Spank your goddess, and if I manifest another tail I shall give you another taste of my lips. Does this offer please you? 

[Pause then soft chuckle] Glad to hear darling. Now. Spank. 

[ Soft spank and Giggle] mmmmm yes like that mortal, but more firm and with more feeling. Come now. Obey your goddess. Spank. 

[Loud Spank and and giggling moan] oooooooh there we go. Firm and let me feel the sting of your palm through the silk mortal. 

[Loud Spank and squeaky laugh] very good mortal. However no tail. Do you not wish to taste my divine lips again? The sweet taste i leave on your tongue? Here. 1 last chance darling. Ill even make it easier and hike the silk panties up my ass so you can spank my bare cheek. Now once more, obey your goddess. Spank. 

[Very Hard spank and deep moany laugh] ohhhhh much better mortal. See you *can* follow instructions when your motivated well enough. Mmmmmm impressive my sweet. Not 1 but 2 more tails from that spank. Up to 5 now. Very good work my mortal. Since you went above and beyond, Ill have to give you more than just a kiss. First however, come let me taste you. 

[Short makeout with a few playful growls]

Mmmmm sweet dangerous lips you have. Now. Lay back darling. Now lets remove those clothes of yours. No no don't move my magic is restoring itself the more my tails grow. Now lay still. 

[Claps her hands once]

Mmmmm very pleasing frame you have lover. Not to bad here down south either. Handsome in face and handsome in cock. I knew you were special my dear mortal. Now Im going to sit on your waist. Let your cock rub up against the back of my silk panties riiiiiight between my cheeks. Now since you liked my legs and feet so much while I *prepare* you with my ass, here feel my soft feet in my silky stirrups caress and slide along your body. 

Mmmmm thats right my sweet little mortal. Keep rubbing that lovely cock between my cheeks. Get yourself ready for me. Feels the soft warmth of my toes gliding along your chest. Feel my tickle your nipples with little taps of my toes. Oh? You wish to feel my silk covered feet on your face? 

Only if you say "Please Goddess"

[Pause then chuckle] I'm sorry mortal my ears are good but I dont think I heard you clearly. 

Once more. Now clearly and simply say "Please Goddess"

Good boy. Here. Feel my toes on your lips. Kiss them. [Giggling moan] Very good mortal. Let me just trace your face with my toes. Along your hairline. Then your nose. Then gently press the balls of my feet on your cheeks. Mmmmm your cocks nice and swollen against my ass now. Enjoy feeling my soft tails graze the bottom of your shaft while you feel the silk of my panties on the top? 

Mmmmmm feels nice and sturdy in my hand. Quite a fearsome thing you have darling. [Chuckles] Do you want me to stimulate you? [Whispers] Sssssstroke you? Ssssssssuck you? 

Well you already know what you must say if you wish for more pleasure lover. "Please Goddess"

[Short pause]

[Slow steady Handjob sounds]{optional}  
Very good. Now let's give you a nice stroking. Mmmmmm so thick. You must be as pent up as I am my sweet. No no. No rushing. *Pump* *pump* *pump*. Long slow firm strokes. Enjoy how soft my hand it. Give you a good *squeeze* on your shaft. Feel my claws gently tickling these packed balls of yours. Keep looking at me mortal. Enjoy the view of your silk clad Fox goddess stroking your cock. Mmmmm I can see you're already leaking some honey. I think I'll have a taste. Or maybe not. [Chuckle] Unless you say what you need to say sweet thing. 

[Pause]

Good mortal. 

[Licking, kissing and then blowjob sounds with random Pops. Improv what you want for as long as you want]

Mmmmmm tasty precum in so many centuries. Such a sweet flavor. Pet my ears mortal. Don't stop staring at your goddess. Only you will get the wonderful priviledge to see a divine being degrade herself like a common wench to your cock. Mmmmmm so good, here let me take you deeper and please you more. 

[Faster blowjob sounds with some deepthroat]

You look absolutely adorable. Enjoying your goddess' mouth around your thick pulsing cock? Mmmmmm you want more? Dont worry my darling I want more of you as well. Just be patient that time will arrive soon. For now though give me a treat mortal. Give me your cum. I want to taste it. 

[Even faster deep throating getting more lustful. Improv what you want]

Ohhhhh yes, youre throbbing. That's it. Good mortal. Throb and pulse for me. Let your cum bubble up. Give me your cum. Let me drink it. Then, spray it on your goddess' face. Go on, do it. Cum for me. OFFER IT TO ME!

[Moans swallowing quickly then pops cock out giggling to get facialed]

Mmmmmm delicious. So much as well. My face is so caked in your spunk mortal. [Sucking her fingers as she cleans her face] Such a wonderful offering darling. It even made me grow 2 more tails. [Lustful giggle]

Lucky number 7. Now guess whose the lucky mortal that gets to fuck their goddess? [Lustful laugh] That's right my dear, you. Stay there darling let me just get rid of these soaked silk panties. Get a good grip of your cock and rub you all up against my wet little fox hole. 

You're pulsing again my dear mortal. Do you want me that bad? Want me to mount you and squeeze out every drop you have into me? Spill all your pent up seed into my divine cunt? Well then. At 7 tails, its getting harder for me to hold back my sweet loving mortal. So I shall ask you one more time. 

Do you submit? 

[Pause]

Wise choice mortal. Now prepare yourself I'm going to make you mine. All mine. I will not hold back. 

[Moans as she rides him steadily getting harder and more lustful. Improv what you want here]{Wet sounds optional}

Yes. Good mortal. Eyes on me. Watch me devour your human cock into my godly pussy. See it coated in my fluids. The need in my eyes for you. Yes mortal. I NEED you. Grab my hips. Buck up into me. Hard. Make me *feel* it when I slam down on you. That's right. Just let your instincts guide you my sweet. Don't hold back. Follow my rhythm when I slam hard on you then *grind* my pussy on your cock. Aaahhhhh yes! Darling I feel.... the 8th tail.  
I can't hold it anymore my beloved mortal. I can't control myself.

[Moans loud, Some growling and going primal riding real hard and fast and spanking. Improv what you want enjoy yourself]{wet sounds optional}

That's it! HARDER mortal! Buck up. Buck up. DEEPER! Spank me darling. Spank your horny fox goddess. YES. HARD. Dig your nails in my ass. Make it hurt! Leave me marked. Pull my tails. Anything you want, just listen to your goddess and FUCK ME![Primal gasping and panting] Oh FUCK YES I FEEL IT MY 9TH TAIL! I feel you at my deepest parts mortal. I can feel you throbbing too. Are you at your limit? Do you wish to cum? Spill every single drop inside me and claim me as your one and only goddess? Pump your cum into me mortal. Don't hold back. SUBMIT TO ME! SUBMIT AND CUM FOR ME! FILL ME UP! 

[Loud moaning primal screaming and begging to submit and to be filled for orgasm. Enjoy yourself have fun cumming]{loud wet sounds optional}

[Panting slowing down basking in afterglow]

Ohhhh my that was wonderful. Thank you my dear sweet mortal. [Soft kissing] That was very much worth the centuries long wait. Mmmmm yes, pet my tails lover. Ahh yes I must reaffirm our bond as lovers. Place my hand on your heart and...I release you from your submission. Yes my sweet if you wish to take charge all you have to do is place your hand on my chest like before and ask me if I submit and vice versa. Only you will ever be the one to make me submit. That's the priviledge of having me as your lover. 

[Giggles] oh my I feel you spasming inside me. Are you actually ready for more? Such an impressive stamina my love. 

[Excited sultry laughing] ooooooh darling, mmmmmm very well...I submit. 

[Fade out]


End file.
